


The Gift of Family

by KnightlyWordsmith



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyWordsmith/pseuds/KnightlyWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki visits Shiryu and Shunrei in Rozan. Written for the Saint FFicFest - Gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Family

"Ikki, I'm so glad you decided to join us." It was near impossible to not smile when greeted by one of Shunrei's warm, welcoming grins. Even for the legendary Phoenix and his notoriously sour moods.

Mustering up a small smile in return, Ikki replied. "I couldn't say no to an invitation for the holidays. Especially not after how I been complaining about being alone, what with Shun going off to Siberia to spend the holiday with Hyoga." It was strange, but after the past few years back with his brother and friends, he actually found himself seeking out their company. Not a thing the chronic loner had ever expected, and yet there it was.

"I still can't believe you were willing to fly all the way from Japan," Shunrei said, her warm smile never wavering. The petite Chinese woman turned from the door, allowing Ikki to step past her and into her home. "Shiryu will be so happy you've come."

The small house in Rozan that Shunrei shared with Shiryu was kept as neat and tidy as one would expect from a woman such as Shunrei. Numerous plants, green and overflowing with life and vitality gave the place a rich, earthy smell, that fought for dominance with the savory scents which wafted in from the kitchen. A small shelf stood against one wall, neatly arranged knick-knacks filling its space. Ikki recognized a few as things Shiryu had picked up during their travels as Saints. The centrepiece to the whole room was the small table in the middle, three place settings a top it. In the very centre of the table sat another plant, bright red blossoms sprouting all over it. Ikki had to wonder how it bloomed so well in the dead of winter.

Shiryu was entering the room, having come down the hall. He kept one hand pressed against the wall as he walked, then reached out with his other as he stepped forward, grasping the back of one of the chairs. "Ikki, you came after all?" Shiryu greeted him, a note of pleasant surprise in his voice. Ikki marvelled at the way the younger man guided himself around the house by touch, yet was able to pin point his exact location with his unseeing eyes. "Did Shun get safely to Siberia?" Shiryu asked, a knowing smile upturning the corners of his mouth.

Shunrei passed by Shiryu then, reaching out to brush her fingers lightly across his shoulder as she did so. She disappeared down the hall, turning into a room Ikki presumed was the one she shared with Shiryu.

"Yeah," Ikki answered Shiryu's question. "He called me a few hours ago bubbling about how nice everyone is in the village where Hyoga lives. Told me that tonight Hyoga's taking him to this bar where he picks up the odd shift at." These words were tainted by a faint frown. Ikki knew all too well his brother's low tolerance for alcohol. His protective streak couldn't help but hope that Hyoga would be careful and look out for Shun. "He said Hyoga's going to introduce him to the rest of his friends there."

Shiryu nodded. "That's good to hear. I'm really happy for the two of them."

Shunrei reappeared at that moment, a square package tucked under her arm. It was wrapped in green and red checkered paper, a single gold bow adorning one corner. "For you," she said, holding the gift out to Ikki.

Ikki stared at it for a moment, unable to process the fact that Shunrei had gotten him a gift for the holidays. "Shunrei, you shouldn't have," he protested, but she pressed the gift into his hands until he finally accepted it.

"Open it," she pressed him. Sidestepping, she moved beside Shiryu, taking his arm as she waited for Ikki to start opening the gift.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think to bring anything," Ikki mumbled apologetically, a rash of embarrassment taking him as he ran a hand over the neat wrappings of the gift. "This was all so last minute, it completely slipped my mind."

"Nonsense, there's nothing to apologize for," Shunrei insisted. "I made this for you months ago, and was just waiting for the right chance to give it to you. Now open it!" She encouraged him with a twirl of her hand, an eager light appearing in her eye in anticipation for him opening the gift.

Still feeling guilty over not bringing something for his hosts, Ikki began to tear away at the paper surrounding the gift. Green and red wrappings gave way to reveal a slim book underneath, bound with three pieces of thick twine. Neat, precise writing was scrawled across it's cover, which must have been Shunrei's, and not just because Shiryu's was now likely little more than a scribble. "Rozan Recipes," he read aloud, marvelling at the homemade book.

"You're always saying how much you love the food I cook, and with you finally getting a place of your own, I thought you might start to do some cooking of your own," Shunrei explained, as Ikki began flipping through the handmade cookbook. "I made sure there's a lot of simple dishes in there, but there's some more complex ones too, which I though you could try once you got a hang of the other ones."

"This is-" Ikki found himself at a loss for words. Not surprising. There was a reason he was more of the 'punch-first-ask-questions-later' type. Usually when he punched, the other person wasn't going to be asking any questions for a long time, saving him from the need of dealing with words, something that did not come easily to the Phoenix Saint. "Thank you Shunrei," he managed finally, still awed by the care and thought that had gone into the gift. "I'll definitely use this." He added, pulling the book against his chest.

Shunrei grinned, leaning her head against Shiryu's arm. "I'm so glad you like it!" Abruptly she straightened and clapped her hands together. "Now come you two! Dinner should be ready and if you don't sit down now it'll start to get cold!" She then left Shiryu's side, to head into the kitchen to gather their meal.

As Ikki sat himself down at the table, tucking the cookbook safely beside him on the chair, it became impossible to ignore the warm feeling building up inside him. Warmth accompanied by hate or rage he was used to, but this was comforting. Peaceful even. Looking over the food Shunrei began placing on the table, a small, but genuine smile crept its way onto his scarred face, softening his harsh features. For someone who'd once thought he'd lost the only family he had, Ikki was finding that his family was now larger than he'd ever imagined possible.


End file.
